El mesero sin orden
by Matryoshka Ai
Summary: "Lu, Li, La, Lu, Li, La, Lu, Li, Lu, Li, La; un latido irregular". Lo que la caprichosa Mesero se preguntaba era: ¿Cuándo llegaría su amado gemelo, Irregular?


**_Sumary_**: "Lu, Li, La, Lu, Li, La, Lu, Li, Lu, Li, La; un latido irregular". Lo que la caprichosa Mesero se preguntaba era: ¿Cuándo llegaría su amado gemelo, Irregular?

**_Disclaimer_**: Ni Vocaloid ni las Crónicas Evillious me pertenecen. Todo es de Yamaha y Mothy. De EC pertenecerme, créanme, habría muchos líos amorosos.

* * *

**_El mesero sin orden_**

* * *

Los días siempre eran grises, no había ningún cambio. La Maestra Jueza siempre daba órdenes por doquier, con la misteriosa MA era lo mismo, La Maestra del Cementerio siempre golpeaba e insultaba a Engranaje y el Amo Infernal siempre era... Silenciosa. Sin olvidar mencionar que los Sirvientes no dudaban en amenazarle con comerla. No había ningún cambio en la monotonía del Teatro.

Sin embaí, disfrutaba las tardes llenas de charlas con el Jardinero; aquel usurpador que había entrado al Teatro en busca de la Espada de Venom y había terminado en un juicio. Pero a pesar de todo, se había ganado su cariño.

Al principio sólo lo salvó para no tener que trabajar tanto, pero luego había conocido a aquella persona llena de tristezas y recuerdos de odio. Ella había ignorado todas las etnias por eso mismo. Sólo eran personas que daban su vida por un ser divino que ni les prestaba atención y por eso hacían de la vida de los demás un infierno.

¿Pero acaso, ya no estaban en el infierno?

Si bien poseía cierto optimismo, no podía evitar ser una mísera persona desdichada, llena de pecados y culpas. Era una reencarnación según MA, quién por una extraña razón le odiaba. ¿Era tan mala? Era egoísta, sí, pero su vida ya era lo suficientemente asquerosa como para soportar a MA y a su quería Maestra Jueza.

—Buenos días, jefecita —saludó su querido Jardinero con una humilde sonrisa en labios.

Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que la figura torpe y enclenque de Engranaje se alzaba por los matorrales que habían sido minuciosamente cortados por la buena mano del hombre de largos cabellos negros, el nuevo Jardinero Maldito. En la mirada azul del hombre se notaba la curiosidad y confusión; era bien sabido que nadie era amigable con el usurpador.

Pero su cerebro poseía una vena rebelde, terca y caprichosa, que no permitiría que un puñado de personas con aspiraciones de grandeza le dijeran qué hacer. Ella era un alma libre y si sus mejillas querían sonrojarse al oír la voz del Jardinero se lo permitiría.

—Buenos días —murmuró cortésmente.

Su voz jamás perdería el tono prepotente que resultaba enfermizo para la mayoría, pero a su compañero parecía no molestarle. Acomodó su traje de mesero de mala calidad y se apoyó contra el árbol duro que crecía en la mitad del jardín desolado, que poco a poco comenzaba a tomar vida.

La escena era extraña e incomprendida. Ella, un ser soberbio, prejuicioso, egocéntrico, caprichoso y egoísta, junto a la persona desdichada del teatro, que era mal vista por todos. ¿Acaso su forma de ser estaba cambiando? No. Ella siempre sería el reflejo de la soberbia y nada cambiaría.

Las manos callosas del hombre se cernieron contra el arma de metal, cortando algunas hojas disparejas de un arbusto. Poseía una forma curiosa, una que casualmente aparecería en los libros para niños para adivinar qué era. Pues entonces, ella no lo hacía. El Jardinero pareció notarlo.

—Oh, es un cerdo —masculló algo apenado. Su flequillo seguía cubriendo la mitad de su rostro que le avergonzaba tanto, y también lograba disimular sus mejillas sonrojas—. Habían muchos en mi viaje hasta éste bosque.

Los ojos de la rubia interesada brillaron con curiosidad. Una sonrisa se asomó en sus rosados labios y sus manos se juntaron en gesto de emoción.

—¿Cómo es? —preguntó—. Jamás he salido de aquí... ¿Cómo es el exterior?

La mirada que el joven jardinero le dirigió logró transportarla al pasado. Era una mirada tan familiar, una mirada cálida. Justo como la que...

La que su otra mitad le daba.

De un momento a otro las palabras gruesas y roncas que salían de la boca del jardinero dejaron de hacer eco en sus oídos. Las gotas de la brisa mañanera que comenzaba a caer sonaban como gotas que caían al agua de un pozo, sólo que ella estaba en el fondo de él.

Era un sonido, una melodía resonante e irregular que tintineaba en su cerebro. Sentía como si Sickle, la deidad divina olvidada e ignorada por las etnias, le estuviese castigando con aquella melodía que le provocaba un llanto desprevenido. ¿De qué se trataba todo eso?

Era el momento. Lo sabía. Su otra mitad volvería y estaría con ella; su amado gemelo. Volvería a su lado y estarían unidos al igual que los Sirvientes. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Lu... Li... La... ¿Qué significaba? En sus ojos se asomaba el azul y el rojo y palabras al azar eran susurradas hacia ella.

El rojo es por la sangre que has hecho derramar...

¿Qué?

El azul por las lágrimas que los demás derramaron por tu culpa...

No lo comprendía. ¿Un renacimiento, tal vez?

Eres un ser curioso, Alexiel...

Alexiel.

Alexiel.

Su víctima. ¿Cuándo volvería?

* * *

Su cuerpo se hallaba contra la pared. La brisa al parecer se había detenido más el frío y la ventisca seguían golpeando su cuerpo como descargas eléctricas, sin cesar. Un dolor surgió en su cabeza y un mareo terrible lo acompaño.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó una voz suave y aterciopelada.

Se trataba del mequetrefe de Engranaje. Si bien era un idiota de pies a cabeza, podía ser una buena persona. La duda era qué hacía junto a ella en ese momento, sí ni siquiera ella sabía donde se encontraba.

De repente las imágenes comenzaron a dejar de ser un mosaico y el cielo gris que era casi cubierto por los frondosas árboles se aplazaba frente a ella. Sus manos pálidas y huesudas dejaron de temblar y pudo divisar a Jardinero a su lado derecho. Lamentablemente, su flequillo seguía cubriendo su rostro.

—Eso... Eso creo.

Aclaró su garganta. Su voz sonaba terriblemente rasposa y ahogada, incluso más que la de Jardinero. Engranaje le tendió una mano y con ella se impulsó a levantarse, más aún seguía débil.

—¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó Engranaje. Últimamente era una molestia.

Retiró su mano a la par que su ceño y labios se fruncían, casi como si se hubiese tragado un amargo limón.

—No soy una enclenque como tú —gruñó.

Lanzándoles una mirada asesina, y acomodando su uniforme, se alejó del jardín a zancadas rumbo al interior del Teatro. Sin embargo, Engranaje y Jardinero seguían allí, inmóviles.

—¿Qué le... Qué le sucede?

Engranaje se encogió de hombros, más su gesto no reflejaba duda, sino desgano y decepción.

—Ella lo extraña, eso es todo.

Y finalmente, se alejó, siguiendo los pasos de la niña caprichosa.

* * *

¿Reviews, tomatazos, naranjazos? Acepto naranjas OuO.

Pobre Engranaje, le hago bullying. Pero que conste que lo adoro. Para los que no sean del fandom de EC, lo sé, no entienden nada. Yo tampoco solía hacerlo. Besos, Miu.


End file.
